


Glory

by Digitallace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glory Hole, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitallace/pseuds/Digitallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Draco and Harry each find the opposite end of a hole in the locker room wall? Oh, stop it with your dirty minds. Oh wait. That's exactly what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mighty resurrection of Deb for doing the Beta for this story. I thought I was going to have to post it up Sans Beta, but lucky me, I had a volunteer. So, as I mentioned in the summary, this is Drarry, however, you'll have to bear with a bit of Het at the start. I swear it will be minimal though. Cross my heart and swear to never write porn again. This story will be 4 parts in total.

"But what is it?" Draco growled when no one would answer him. His friends just sniggered as if they were all still eleven and someone had smuggled in a copy of 'Golden Snitch' magazine. But there were no illicit images of naked witches to be found here, merely a decent sized hole in the locker room wall.

Draco assumed it had been caused in the battle; there were plenty of places in the castle with lingering damage. But this hole was so perfectly round, he just couldn't decide what had caused it. "A spell of some sort must have put it there, but which?" he murmured allowed, and again, the giggle fit commenced.

"Draco," Theo piped in, a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. "This has been here forever. Maybe since the Founders. I can't believe you've never seen it before."

"Fuck off. It most certainly has not," Draco protested, yanking his arm from Theo's grip. The tingle it left behind was more than somewhat disconcerting.

"Theo's right, mate. It's always been here," Blaise agreed, a sly grin on his face. "I can certainly attest to that," he added with a waggle of his dark brow.

Draco's brow merely creased further in confusion and he gave an indignant huff. Okay, so he rarely wandered back into the showers. He usually preferred the privacy of the baths in the dorms, but he'd gotten particularly sweaty on the pitch today and had needed a shower too badly to put it off. So, maybe they were right. Maybe this had been here all along, but… "It still doesn't explain what. It. Is," he bit out, glaring from one sniggering boy to the next.

"It's a glory hole, mate," Blaise said, finally caving to Draco's demanding gaze.

Draco merely blinked. Blaise's explanation didn't help at all. "What's so glorious about a hole?" he muttered skeptically.

Everyone burst into laughter except for Theo, who rarely showed excessive mirth, but even he was smirking slightly. "It's not the hole that's glorious, more, what's on the other side."

"The Girl's locker room is on the other side. So what?" Draco complained. "It's big enough to watch through, I suppose, but I doubt you'd see much."

Blaise chuckled. "You can see quite a bit, but again, not the point."

Now Draco was getting truly irritated. He didn't take lightly to being the arse of any joke, even something as petty as this. "Then what the fuck is the point?" he seethed, his voice low and dangerous like his father taught him. Malfoys never raised their voices in anger.

Theo leaned over and whispered in his ear, the sensation sending a shiver down Draco's spine. He grimaced as Theo pulled away, still smirking. "That's the maddest thing I've ever heard!" Draco protested. "Who in their right mind would stick their prick into a hole in hopes that some random troll will come suck him off?"

"Oi!" Blaised grumbled. "It's not mad. It's hot!"

"Hot?" Draco scoffed. "What if the girl blasted your bits off with a hex instead? No thanks, I do a fine job of getting laid without the help of some bloody hole." And he could. Draco could get just about any girl at the school to sleep with him, but the idea had only been appealing for about twenty minutes in fifth year when his hormones had been particularly raging. It had all proven to be a messy mistake, however, because he'd chosen Pansy Parkinson of all people, who was ridiculously clingy and unpleasant. Since then he'd practically sworn himself to celibacy, which was quite easy given the past two years had been completely absorbed by a war and a madman who did things to him he still struggled to forget.

It was a bit harder these days though, when even a gentle touch from his best friend, Theo, could set his trousers to tighten. It was foolish, really. He'd just been denying himself for too long. He just needed to find someone he could tolerate for more than ten seconds that could take care of his needs without whining about a marriage contract.

Draco pondered who could fill that role as he shimmied into his trousers and toweled off his hair. None of his mates were with anyone serious, but then, they were all like him. In a year or so each one of them would be presented with the person they'd have to spend the rest of their lives with, like it or not. So, no one was in a rush to involve themselves with anyone else. He knew Blaise was a bit of a slut, sticking his cock in anyone who would let him. He was also pretty sure Goyle had a crush, though he doubted that had gone very far given the girl was in Ravenclaw. Theo was always more secretive than the rest, but he was good looking and Draco wagered he'd had his share of fit girls cross through his bed.

Maybe he'd ask Theo who he'd suggest shagging. Someone discrete. Someone who didn't care too much about him. He didn't really fancy using anyone, much to his own surprise. Though he highly doubted his pride would ever allow him to ask for assistance in his love life, even Theo. This fact brought his thoughts back to the hole in the wall. Maybe Blaise wasn't as daft as Draco always told him – about this, anyway. Maybe there really was something to the anonymity of the hole. Draco didn't think it sounded quite as hot as Blaise described, but it certainly sounded easier than getting random erections in class or finding someone that met all of his very high expectations.

He was distracted when they left, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he followed the other boys out. Halfway around the corner, Draco paused and made a split second decision. "Hey, I forgot one of my books in the locker. I'll catch up with you," he told Theo, who shot him a quizzical look but shrugged and jogged to catch up with Greg and Blaise.

Draco doubled back, tossing his bag on the ground and stalking back to the showers. He stared at that annoyingly alluring hole for what seemed like hours, pacing back and forth in front of it. This was stupid. There wasn't even anybody over there by now. It was late and Slytherin had been the only team practicing on the pitch and there were hardly any girls on their team even if some were straggling behind. Still, his interest was piqued and he wouldn't be able to walk away until he at least tried it.

Then he'd be able to forget all about this silliness.

Slowly he tugged at his zipper and opened his trousers enough to free his half-hard cock. He gave it a firm stroke and walked over to the hole. It was a hair too low and he had to bend his knees a bit, but after a silent chastisement for being such a wanker for this, he shoved his dick through to the open air of the girls' locker room and waited for something to happen.

\------------  
Harry stumbled into the girl's locker room. He was a little bit buzzed from the Firewhiskey Ron had snuck into their dorm room after dinner. Well, maybe more than a little buzzed. They'd nearly finished the bottle off between the two of them and Seamus and then Harry left Ron to deal with Hermione's wrath. He'd promised Ginny he would meet her here. It seemed the only place they could be alone these days. The Room of Requirement hadn't fully repaired itself and Harry wasn't completely comfortable snogging amongst its still burnt remains.

He heard a noise from just outside and slipped a little deeper into the room, ducking into a small alcove where he wouldn't be seen just in case it wasn't Ginny. Crouching down in the corner, Harry peered around in the dark and waited for his girlfriend. A skylight in the room bathed the entire room in a soft silvery light and after a few moments, Harry's eyes adjusted to it well enough to see around the room.

He was in the showers. They weren't as open as they were in the boys' lockers, more like cubicles without doors. When Harry heard another noise, nearer this time, he practically leapt out of his skin. "Just calm down, Harry," he whispered, his voice echoing slightly on the tiles. "You've killed the darkest wizard of our time. What's a run in with Filch compared to that?" He talked himself down, and as soon as his heart stopped racing he looked for the source of the sound.

Harry found it easily enough.

Swallowing back a sound of surprise, Harry glanced to his right and saw what had caused the noise that startled him. It was a cock, which seemed completely absurd, even in his current state.

But it was not just any cock. It was bloody beautiful, this cock. If there were awards handed out for the most stunningly pink, straight and sizable cock, this one would easily take the blue ribbon. He leaned closer, his brain too addled to ponder what such a perfect cock was doing jutting out of the wall at this time of night. Or at all.

He frowned, thinking of his own prick hiding away behind his denims. He wasn't ashamed of it, it wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. His was generally darker in color than the fine specimen before him, and his own went at a bit of an angle rather than standing perfectly straight and upright. In fact, the longer he stared the more differences he could probably pick out. He'd never seen another cock this close before. It was an unspoken rule in the boys' locker room that you never openly stared at another boy's bits, not that Harry had ever been particularly tempted.

But this was different. Very different. The cock was here, just begging to be gawked at, begging to be ogled. Begging to be licked.

Harry's cheeks heated violently at the thought. Could he? Clearly the cock was attached to someone on the other side of that wall, he wasn't pissed enough not to realize that. But didn't the very act of it being there mean whoever was on the other side of the wall wanted Harry's attention? His mouth felt suddenly dry as he was pulled like a moth to a flickering candle to the gorgeous expanse of flesh before him.

His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might leap from his chest as his tongue flicked out, catching the glistening drop at the tip. At first contact, the mystery prick jerked and quickly slunk back into the hole in the wall, like a turtle hiding from a predator. But before Harry even had a moment to pout, it came back through the hole with a tentative thrust.  
\---------

Draco moaned softly into the damp air of the locker room. His fingertips were nearly bloody from scrabbling at the slick tiles, needing to hold onto something, anything, as the mouth on the other side of the wall worked him into a frenzy. It was messy, but Draco had never had such amazing head in his entire life. The way the stranger's tongue seemed to caress him as that bloody mouth sucked. Salazar, it was the most amazing sensation. He had to hand it to Blaise, this was definitely worth the mild humiliation he felt at shoving his dick through a hole in the wall.

At least there was no one around to witness this degradation. Just him and the delicious mystery mouth, hot, wet and dirty, just the way he liked it. He only wished he could hear their moans the way he heard his own echoing through the room. He could certainly feel them, the way they vibrated up his prick and straight to his core. The slag on the other end was clearly enjoying him, but there must have been a silencing charm between them that prevented them from hearing each other. Or at least he prayed his moans of pleasure couldn't be heard, because he certainly wasn't holding back.

It was fantastic, and as he felt himself tense, a hot coil of desire burning through him and threatening to explode, he felt the person on the other end suck more erratically until Draco came with a shout and filled their mouth with his seed. To his surprise, the mouth kept working him, milking him until he had to jerk free of the wicked tongue that seemed determined to drive him mad, lapping at him and cleaning his prick long after he came.

When he pulled back and let out a thready sigh, he resisted the urge to peek through the hole and see for himself who was on the other end. This was best. He'd come to the wall, take his pleasure from the mouth and be done with it. 'The Mouth'. He chuckled at his own thoughts as he pulled his trousers back up and gave his reflection a cursory glance, straightening a few out of place hairs.

Draco took the long way around the locker rooms, not wanting to accidentally bump into his mystery mouth. How awkward would that have been? With a new spring to his step, Draco strolled back toward the common room to meet back up with his mates, never letting his thoughts stray back to his earlier activities or who had been responsible for weakening his knees so thoroughly.  
\-----------

Harry leaned against the wall for a long moment, sucking down mouthfuls of air. His mind was reeling and his heart pounding so violently, he could hear his pulse in his ears. What had he just done? Somehow in the span of twenty minutes, Harry had turned everything that he thought he'd known about himself completely upside down. Was he gay? The way he so thoroughly enjoyed that cock just now spoke volumes to that answer, but he could still hardly believe he'd done it.

Godric, but had it tasted fantastic, and the weight of it on his tongue felt so right.

Groaning, Harry struggled to his feet, needing to go to bed and sleep on this new information about himself. He was still warm from the alcohol and the hot jets of seed he'd devoured like a starving man. It was all he could do not to seek out his stranger and beg for more.

As he dusted off his knees, he heard his name called out and a new sensation washed over him like a tidal wave. Guilt. Through all of that, Harry hadn't even considered his betrayal, which should have stopped him from the start. What would Ginny think? He had to tell her, but then what could he say to her exactly? 'Oh, by the way, I just sucked a strange cock poking out of the wall, and I liked it. Hope that's okay.'

Smacking himself in the forehead, Harry looking up to see Ginny peeking around the corner. "There you are." Her smile for him reached all the way to her eyes and Harry felt like more of an arse than ever.

"Hey, Gin," he greeted sheepishly. "Everything all right?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, taking a few steps closer. "Nobody followed me here. We're all alone," she whispered, her voice still carrying through the ceramic tiled room. Before Harry could say a word, Ginny leapt, kissing him roughly as her body practically melded against his.

When he pulled back, she licked her lips and shot him a confused frown. "What have you been eating, Harry? You taste…odd."

Harry swallowed.

"The boys and I shared a bit of Firewhiskey earlier…maybe you're tasting that?" he suggested, to which she thankfully shrugged.

"Never had it, couldn't say," she chirped, her grin turning wicked as her hand caressed the aching bulge in Harry's trousers. "Someone's been thinking naughty things," she teased, rubbing him through the fabric.

Harry hissed and nodded, never had any words been truer, accidentally or not. He shifted, backing her up toward the wall, his own hands gliding down to grip her thighs. "And you, wearing a skirt? You never wear skirts," he chided, shaking his head in a professor-like fashion. "What is it exactly you think we're doing here, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes sparkled and she pounced, undoing Harry's top button and freeing him from his denims. "And I'm not wearing any knickers," she whispered into his ear and his cock twitched in her hand, making her giggle. "Someone is quite eager."

Lifting her slim figure easily, Harry slid his cock up and down her slit, watching her eyes fall shut and her head fall back in a moan. Her legs wrapped perfectly around him, her back braced against the smooth wall as he guided himself into her tight heat.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as she clenched around him and he slammed into her with a force he'd never shown before. He gripped her like his life depended on it, pounding into her ruthlessly, the entire time mentally chanting 'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay'.

But it wasn't her firm breasts, or the way she bounced so gingerly on his dick that turned Harry on or made him explode inside of her moments later. It was the image of that perfect cock, pumping into his mouth and coming down his throat that brought him to his climax, even though it was Ginny's name he shouted.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Deb for the Beta. And promptness. And awesomeness. And thanks to all who reviewed part 1 *Wiggles*

Draco woke with an overwhelming sense of disorientation. His dreams had been filled with wandering, seeking something that was just out of reach. It was frustrating to say the least and left him feeling somehow lost, even though he was in his familiar bed, in his familiar room. Everything seemed…off, as if he were running five seconds behind the rest of the world.

Trying to shake it off, he got out of bed and set about his usual routine, attempting to catch up with whatever was out of balance. His mind continuously drifted back to last night, the amazing mouth and the even more amazing pleasure it had given him. He wagered this was the source of all his problems this morning. He needed more of that excitement, or maybe it was quite the opposite. Maybe he was being punished for daring to step out of his role of broody Malfoy heir. That would be his luck.

As he carefully placed his books into his bag, he vowed not to over think it. He had Herbology first, and though he detested getting dirty, he knew he could slip through that class with barely a blink; it was such a simple class. He'd helped his mother in the gardens his entire childhood, so even the most advance lessons in Herbology were easy for Draco to grasp. Then he could completely lose himself in the art of Potions. His essay was finished, he'd put the polishing touches on it last night and he dared to say it was his best work so far.

He only wished Professor Snape was still here to see it. He would have been proud. Draco ignored the tight clench in his chest as he tucked the Potions essay into his bag and set off.

It had stormed the night before, but it wasn't yet cold enough to snow. There was a silvery frost on the shore near the lake, but the rest of the grounds were just muddy and slick, particularly around the green houses. Draco's feet sank deeper with each step until mud caked the bottoms of his trousers, several inches up. It was ghastly. He grew even more irritated when he saw the Golden Trio walking smugly past him perfectly clean. Granger had apparently cast some kind of cushioning charm that allowed them to walk through the swampy grounds unhindered.

Why hadn't Draco thought of that? Because he was too preoccupied looking at everyone's mouth, wondering which one held the wicked lips that had wrapped around his prick last night. Draco shook it off and made his way into greenhouse seven where most of the students had already gathered and were chatting animatedly. Draco slunk off to his usual corner and began casting cleaning charms on his shoes and trousers.

"Get a bit dirty there, Malfoy," chimed a voice from nearby, and he looked up to see piercing green eyes beneath a smugly cocked brow.

"Oh, sod off, Potter. You'd be worse off if it hadn't been for the Mu-…Granger," he bit out. He and Potter had come to a sort of silent truce after the war. Neither of them needed to have a deep conversation about it, they weren't a couple of simpering witches after all. They'd just slipped into a civil sort of existence made of curt nods and subtle glances instead of their usual biting jabs and shouting duels. It was progress. But Draco didn't have to be told that using words like Mudblood in reference to Harry's friend would strain, if not break this tenuous truce they'd developed.

Harry's lips pursed slightly at the slip, but he didn't comment. "You're probably right, but I've never minded getting a little dirty."

Draco knew his mind was in the gutter when a comment like that from Potter made him blush. "Why doesn't that surprise me," he replied with a hint of smirk, but their banter was thankfully cut off when Professor Sprout arrived and began the lesson.

Today they would be planting their first Fanged Geraniums, a vicious plant that was prone to biting. To top off the gloomy morning, it appeared they had to work in pairs for their new assignment. He'd never seen a Professor as stubbornly set on House unity as Professor Sprout, and it had only escalated after the war. Draco knew before she even announced it that Slytherins would be paired with Gryffindors and not with students from their own house.

He tensed when it looked as though she was going to pair him up with Weasley, but let out a breath of relief when she assigned the ginger as Theo's partner instead. The look of dismay on his friend's face amused him until Draco was given Potter as his partner. He had to give Theo a quelling glare to stifle his friend's quiet laughter.

Draco jerked his head in Potter's direction and the Gryffindor joined him at the makeshift station they'd been given. "Since you enjoy being filthy so much, I thought you could do all the hands on work while I take notes. My handwriting is far superior to yours, after all," Draco pointed out with a smirk the moment Harry set his bag down.

"All the grunt work you mean? I'm not your house-elf, Malfoy. We'll split the work up evenly," Harry adjusted, grinning to himself. "Besides, it would do you some good to loosen up and spend an hour not being so utterly pristine."

'If only Potter knew', Draco mused to himself. "Fine, but I'm not packing the hole. That'll be your job."

Harry snorted so loud it drew attention to their table and Draco found himself blushing all over again. "Oh, stop being such a pervert," he chastised, but couldn't help the grin that tugged on the edge of his lips. "Gryffindors, I swear."

"If Gryffindors are all perverts, then Slytherins must all be prudes," Harry countered as he opened the bag of soil and began filling around the edges of their pot.

"We're not prudes, Potter. We're merely discrete." Draco shot Harry a smirk as he wrote a few notes about the soil's quality and the appropriate mineral proportions to use.

"Oh really?" Harry whispered skeptically, leaning in close enough for Draco to smell the earthy fragrance of the dirt and something intoxicating underneath. "What's the most debauched thing you've ever done?"

'Try having your cock sucked through a glory hole in the boys' locker room', he thought to himself, but merely said, "The very definition of discretion prevents me from answering that question, Potter."

Harry grinned and shook his head wryly as he planted the bulbs and backfilled it with dirt. "Convenient," he muttered amicably.

They worked in comfortable silence for a while, dividing up the duties. Harry was able to convince Draco to run his fingers over the stems in a soothing fashion that was supposed to keep the bulb subdued while they planted it. It left Draco feeling disgusting, but Potter wouldn't let him use another cleaning charm. "You'll only get dirty again," he reasoned, which Draco found unacceptable, but for some reason he didn't argue.

He also couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the bloody prat. Whenever he wasn't determinedly taking notes, he caught himself staring at Harry, watching his hands work, watching his lips as he hummed to himself quietly. He didn't even find the song irritating, which was in and of itself quite irritating. "This is fucking ridiculous," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Harry asked, frowning down at his handiwork. "What's ridiculous?"

"The way you're playing in the dirt over there," Draco lied defensively. "You're doing it all wrong."

"I'm playing in the dirt…incorrectly?" Harry repeated, a smarmy smile on his face. "Really?"

"No," Draco huffed, gesturing in the general direction of the pot. "You didn't bury it deeply enough. The textbook clearly says no more than six inches deep. That's obviously seven." He reached into the soil impulsively and began to yank the bulb out. "You'll just have to do it again."

"Draco! Wait! Don't pull it o-" But it was too late, Draco yanked the bulb and yelped as it writhed in his hand and bit his palm quite viciously. He dropped it to the table and stared in wide-eyed shock as it began chewing a hole through the table until Harry stunned it with a sigh. "The textbook also clearly states never to extract a premature geranium from its pot," he pointed out, but he still didn't seem very angry.

Professor Sprout bustled over to see what the commotion was before Draco could apologize –or whatever constituted an apology for a Malfoy- and Draco couldn't meet Harry's gaze as fifty points were deducted from both their houses. "It honestly wasn't Potter's fault, Professor," he chimed in, wondering what the hell he was saying.

"No," Harry corrected. "We're a team, which means we take the good together along with the bad."

Draco wanted to smack the noble arse but settled on ignoring him for the rest of class. They weren't able to complete the assignment after having to start from the beginning, so they'd have to pick it up again next time while the rest of the class would be moving on to venomous vines.

He didn't know if he could spend another day working side-by-side with Potter the way things had gone today. But then, he also briefly wondered what he would do without him. He wanted to scream at himself for being such a fucking girl, and quickly scooped up his things and bolted from class the second it was dismissed.

As he trudged up into the courtyard, forgetting in his hurry to cast the anti-filth charm again, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to find himself looking straight into those glittering gemstone eyes again. "This fell out of your bag back there," Harry said, handing him a scroll of parchment destroyed by mud. "I hope it wasn't too important."

Draco snatched it from Harry's hand, gaping at the damage. "This was my potions essay," he said numbly.

"Shit," Harry replied with a wince. "Sorry. Did you want to snag anything from mine so you still have something to turn in?"

Why the fuck was Potter being so nice to him? Was it all part of his mission to make Draco look like the world's biggest arsehole? "As if I'd copy off that drivel," he scoffed. "No thanks."

Harry blinked, looking completely taken aback. "I see," he whispered, shaking his head like a lost man. "Have fun with that then," he added quietly before turning and stalking away.

As soon as Potter was out of sight, Draco growled and tossed the mangled parchment to the floor, stomping on it viciously. Apparently he was perfectly capable of looking like the world's biggest arsehole all on his own. But why the fuck did he care what Harry thought of him? Nothing had changed, they were still enemies, just slightly more tolerant enemies…right? He'd wanted Potter's friendship and attention since he was eleven years old, and now the fucker was making an effort and Draco had to go and ruin it. What was wrong with him?

Steeling his shoulders and banishing all Potter related lines of thought, Draco tried a cleaning charm on his parchment but it ate through the dirt and ink alike, as he'd suspected it would. He'd have to whether quite the storm from Slughorn, but at least his day would be over after that and he could finally relax.

And he knew just the little hole in the wall that could take his mind off his shit day.

Harry sat at dinner surrounded by chattering friends, none of which he was paying as much attention to as they deserved. His mind was too preoccupied on his earlier encounters with Malfoy. He'd wanted to make a fresh start at Hogwarts this year. Not all the students who'd attended prior to the war were back, but all of the seventh year students who'd been absent because of the war were given the opportunity to attend and finish their exams this year. Some people chose home tutoring and planned to take the exams when they were ready, but Harry wanted to go back and try to erase the last memories he had of this place. He didn't want his last experiences at Hogwarts to be all about war and bloodshed. This castle was his home.

Knowing that, he'd decided to put the past behind him and to leave off old animosities, which included his seven year rivalry with Draco Malfoy. At least, that's what he'd hoped. But no matter how hard he tried, it seemed Malfoy was determined to keep the status quo. It was a shame, because Draco was very pretty. Not that that mattered in the least.

The feeling of a thumb tugging gently at his bottom lip brought him out of his reverie. "You've been pouting all evening, Harry. What's wrong?" Ginny asked, nudging him tenderly.

"Hm?" he asked distractedly. "Oh. I'm not pouting," he corrected, but at her quelling look Harry sighed. "I've just got a bit of a headache is all, and it's been stormy out all day. I didn't get any time out on the pitch." That was quite true, anyway. Harry had made a point to take his brooms out every day so far since he'd been back. It gave him a sense of freedom that nothing else had matched, until recently.

"Well, I can't help you with the flying bit," she whispered close to his ear, "but we could still go out to the pitch. The locker rooms anyhow." Ginny winked at him as she pulled back to a more reasonable distance for public conversations.

Harry winced. "I'm really not feeling so good, Gin. Sorry." He felt like such an arse lying to her this way. She deserved so much better. "I'm probably going to head to bed after dinner and try to sleep it off."

She pouted for only an instant before rubbing her hand in soothing circles across his back. "That's okay. I have a few assignments I should probably focus on. I hope you feel better though."

"Yeah, me too," Harry muttered, the words honest even if the reasons behind them were not. He hated sneaking around, but he didn't know what else to do. He knew it was only a matter of time before it all blew up in his face, but Harry needed to figure this out on his own. He couldn't run to Hermione or Ron with this one.

Harry kept fairly quiet throughout the rest of dinner, his eyes occasionally darting over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking equally miserable surrounded by his friends. It was always so odd how closely their lives mirrored each other and how drastically they differed at the same time. Draco had always been able to influence Harry's mood, even his actions, which he wasn't particularly proud of, but couldn't seem to put a stop to.

But right now Harry had more important things on his mind than whether or not his relationship with Draco would always consist of a bitter rivalry. As he left the table and began his show of heading to bed for the night, Harry felt both wretched and eager all at once. He knew deep down his deceit would catch up to him eventually, but whenever he thought of last night his heart started to pound with need.

As soon as the room was clear, Harry slipped his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and left the tower, silent and unnoticed, the footprints in the mud leading to the locker rooms the only thing showing what path he took, which were easily erased with a spell.

The locker room was expectedly dark when he entered, but he knew his way around enough not to have to bother with a Lumos until he entered the showers. His heart leapt into his throat and all the blood in his body seemed to pool in his groin as he saw what was waiting for him. Proud and almost fully erect, the cock was back, jutting perfectly from the hole in the wall. It twitched as Harry approached as if it could sense his hungry stare.

Harry wasted no time falling to his knees before the burgeoning flesh, his lips wrapping around the tip and holding as it jerked in surprise. He moaned at the flavor that enveloped his tongue as the prick leaked happily into his mouth and Harry took him deeper. At no point did the thought enter his mind that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing it, and that he was betraying the people he cared for in this very moment. Harry was completely focused on the cock in his mouth, sucking, stroking and massaging it as he moaned his own pleasure around the hardened flesh.

Harry was surprised and excited when the cock began thrusting forcefully down his throat. Harry took every inch as the man on the other side of the wall started to fuck Harry's face in earnest. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, bobbing up and down in time with each thrust until he felt the head swell and expand in his mouth a second before shooting hot streams of fluid down his throat.

When the cock pulled away, it actually left Harry feeling bereft, as if part of himself had been torn from him. He sank to the cold tile floor and let out a shaky breath before reaching into his trousers and freeing his own prick. It only took a few strokes before he was coming with a shout, but he stayed there on the ground feeling numb, confused and elated. It was quite obvious what he wanted and he'd just have to make peace with the fact that he desired men. Tomorrow he'd have to be honest, let Ginny go, tell his friends…maybe not Ron. Maybe he'd let Hermione tell Ron.

He expected it to feel like a heavy weight on his chest, this new information about himself, but he felt lighter and more free than he could ever recall feeling, as if a missing part of his soul had been replaced. Harry smiled as he stared up at the skylight, watching the stars dance and twinkle as if they lit the sky just for him. He would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this one is halfway finished, what should I work on next?


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to the lovely Deb for all her hard work in editing this and equal thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. *Squishes*

Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know. He had to discover the identity of the girl behind the wall. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice scoffed, but he quickly shot that down. Of course it was a girl. She was in the girls' locker room, after all.

He'd tried not to be so violent in taking his pleasure, but the way that mouth moved and took every bit of him had made him thrust harder, giving it everything he had. He still couldn't manage to wipe the grin from his face as he crept outside and waited under the stands for someone to come out of the locker room, then he'd know who his mystery girl was. He'd started to wonder how often she did this and how many boys lingered too long in the locker room to get these fantastic blowjobs. Was she the Hogwarts courtesan or had this just been a random happenstance? He couldn't see how that was possible as much as he wished it were.

Something about the idea of his cock slamming into a mouth where hundreds had been before him was not appealing. "Shit," he cursed under his breath, knowing that if he discovered who it was now, it would completely ruin this experience for him forever. There was no possible way that whoever that mouth belonged to could live up to any of Draco's lofty expectations.

As the door to the locker rooms opened, Draco clamped his eyes shut and dropped to his knees behind the shrubs so he couldn't see who exited. It was a split second decision, but Draco stayed there long enough for the mystery girl to make her escape. He felt a mixture of relief and regret when he finally opened his eyes and found the area devoid of another soul. Letting out a deep sigh, Draco got up, dusted himself off and made for the dungeons. There would always be tomorrow to try again.  
\--------------------

Harry felt a subtle tap on his shoulder as he exited Charms and turned to see stormy gray eyes boring into him. "Malfoy." Harry greeted, his tone bordering between curt and intrigued. He had to assume the blond was somehow angling for another fight, but why, Harry had no idea.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" he asked, and if it had been anyone else, Harry might have said he sounded shy.

Glancing back at Ron and Hermione, who were still gathering their things, Harry shrugged. They were giving each other that look, so Harry wagered his disappearance wouldn't be missed. He followed Draco down the hall, away from the bustling students heading to their next class.

"So, about yesterday…I was sort of an arse," Draco started, a flush high on his cheeks that did something clenchy to Harry's heart.

He stifled his surprise for the moment and merely quirked a dark brow. "Sort of?" he teased.

Draco frowned but clearly wasn't willing to elaborate on that. "Yes. Sort of."

"And?" Harry pressed, thoroughly amused by Draco's discomfort and unwilling to relieve it just yet.

Draco glowered mildly. "And, I shouldn't have been."

That was probably as close to an apology as Harry could ever expect from the blond, so he just nodded and let him off the hook. "It's forgotten."

"Thanks," Draco muttered, his gaze lingering on Harry for a long moment before he turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Harry to wonder what in the world was happening between them lately. As he rounded the corner to rush to Astronomy, he ran into Ginny outside of her Arithmancy class.

"You look like you're feeling better," she chimed, looking delighted.

"I feel amazing," Harry replied, forgetting his lie from last night and wincing at the memory. "That extra sleep really did me some good," he added before he could stop himself.

"I'm glad," she whispered, slipping up to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "So, are we on for tonight?"

Harry swallowed. "Um…."

Ginny nudged his side. "Oh, come on. You're not going to bail on me two nights in a row, are you?"

"No. I just..." Harry thought fast, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I just have an essay to finish first. How about meeting an hour later than usual?"

"It's a date," Ginny replied easily and kissed him quickly before disappearing into class and making Harry late for his. His tardiness was the least of his worries though. He should have told her then and there that they were over, that it wouldn't work between them. Well, maybe not just then. But like an arse, instead of meeting her before so he could break things off, he arranged to meet her after, so it didn't ruin his date with the cock.

He snorted to himself. Date. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sucking a random cock in the wall did not constitute a date, unless perhaps the cock bought him dinner first.

Upon exiting the classroom later, he spotted Draco leaning against the wall, chatting with Theo, his pose sleek and casual. Harry couldn't help letting his gaze linger on Malfoy's flat abdomen and lithe hands, or the way he balanced so perfectly with his ankles crossed just so. As Harry's eyes traveled back up, taking in the sharp features of the blond's face, he found he wasn't the only one staring. Draco's piercing gray eyes caught his and held the contest of wills while Theo huffed and stormed off. As soon as Theo left his side, Draco shot Harry a subtle smirk and went after his friend. Harry was beginning to understand his own feelings for Malfoy, but he still couldn't explain what had Draco acting so peculiar with him. With no plausible answers in mind, Harry chalked it up to just another Slytherin oddity and headed for the Great Hall for lunch.  
\-----------------

"Are you fucking Potter?" Theo asked his friend the moment Draco's arse hit the sofa he'd absconded. Theo hadn't even bothered to look up from his book when he asked, his eyes still following the lines back and forth across the pages.

Draco made a show of glancing at his lap and pursed his lips. "I don't seem to be, no."

Theo rolled his eyes and shut the book with a sharp snap. "You've been disappearing every night this week and you've been acting strangely around him. Stranger than usual even, which is saying something."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Potter has nothing to do with where I'm going every evening," Draco assured him.

Theo frowned, clearly thinking that was a bold-faced lie. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me where it is you've been sneaking off to?"

A defensive anger filled Draco's veins and he scowled. "I'm sorry, did I miss the part where you and I were dating? I don't owe you an explanation of my whereabouts."

Theo's eyes narrowed to dark slits and he stood abruptly. "You're a fucking prick sometimes, Draco," he hissed and stormed up the stairs to their dorm. Draco stared after him for a long time, wondering why he was turning his life upside down for a series of blowjobs, but then he remembered how fucking fantastic they were and he got up to take a shower before he left for his nightly rendezvous with the mouth.

His mind had been plagued all day with thoughts of who his mystery person might be. He knew he couldn't put off finding out for much longer, if at all. Tonight was the night. He felt it in his bones.  
\-----------------------

Harry swallowed every drop and practically begged for more, his throat drinking down the mystery boy's come as he palmed his own aching erection. As he allowed the thick phallus to slip from his lips and back into the boys' locker room, he felt a renewed pang of regret that he had no idea who these encounters were with or whether or not they would continue. He'd spent the entire day looking forward to this moment when he felt his most intimate and connected, and it wasn't lost on Harry how pathetic that was. He'd never felt more sexy or wanted than he did just now, sucking off a stranger.

Sighing heavily, he got to his feet and wiped at the corners of his mouth, turning to find he wasn't alone. "Ginny," he breathed, his voice careful and light. "You're early." He had no idea how much of that she'd seen, and he certainly wasn't going to give away more than he had to. The look on her face, however, clearly told him that she'd seen enough.

She swallowed thickly, and it seemed to Harry that she was on the verge of tears. "How long," was all she said in a small voice that cracked with each word. The sound struck Harry's heart with a deep-seated sadness he hadn't anticipated feeling toward her when they broke up.

"Just a few days," Harry replied, not knowing if she meant how long since he'd been cheating or how long since he'd known he enjoyed other men. The answer was the same either way.

She choked slightly at his response. "So the other night when we…." Harry gave a hesitant nod, stepping forward to grab her hand, but she yanked it out of his reach. "Don't touch me," she warned, and he thought that was more than fair, so Harry dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't…intentional. I hadn't planned to…"

"Shut up," she hissed curtly, shaking her head. "I don't want to hear it. In fact, I don't want to hear you say another word to me again," she bit out before turning and fleeing the room, slamming the locker room door behind her.

Harry merely slumped to the floor where he stood, his eyes wide with shock. He felt paralyzed, his mind reeling with so many possibilities of what could happen now. Ginny could ruin his entire life with the information she held, and she'd be justified in doing so. Harry felt like a creep. Never before had he knowingly betrayed someone, and telling himself he'd been planning to break things off with her anyhow didn't help. He'd hurt her, and even if he had discovered he didn't want a romantic relationship with Ginny, she was still his friend, and he should have done better by her.

But it was too late now.  
\---------------------------------

Draco's head rested against the cold tile while he resumed breathing, allowing his heart a moment to settle before stuffing himself back into his trousers. He had to know who this mystery girl was. It had only been a few days but all he'd been able to think about in the last seventy-two hours is the feeling of that hot mouth and the curiosity of whom it belonged to. No other girl had ever captured his attention this way, as ridiculous as it sounded even in his own head to be enraptured by a blow job.

Perhaps, given how lenient his parents had been with him since the war, Draco might even be able to persuade them to let him take this mystery girl in his marriage contract instead of whomever they currently had in mind. He silently hoped she was a pureblood, which would certainly help his case.

He never even stopped to check his reflection in the mirror before slipping outside and ducking behind a corner, peering out to watch the door to the girls' locker room. He waited for what seemed like ages when finally the door opened and a slight figure stepped out. It was so dark out, but the moonlight caught her hair and revealed the crimson shade of it.

Draco's heart stopped beating, his jaw slack with surprise. He knew who it was before the girl turned to see if anyone was watching her leave. Luckily his Seeker reflexes allowed him to dodge out of view before she saw him.

Ginny Weasley, Potter's girlfriend, had been giving him secret blowjobs all week. He should have been elated. He should have run straight to Gryffindor tower to rub it in Potter's scarred face, but instead he turned his head and emptied his stomach quietly onto the gravel beside him.

Harry spent the entire following day trying to catch Ginny's attention, trying to plead his case, apologize and convince her not to tell anyone what only she knew about him. At breakfast she snubbed him, completely ignoring every word he uttered until even Hermione shot him a curious look. In the halls, he'd catch sight of her, but as soon as their eyes met across the sea of bodies, she'd maneuver out of his reach and dodge down a different path. She never even bothered showing up for lunch, and by dinner, Harry wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not that he hadn't gotten to speak to her and shove his foot further into his mouth.

When he entered the common room that evening, he found her curled up in a chair with a book and she looked so peaceful, he decided not to disturb her. If she wanted to blurt around to the whole school what she'd witnessed, it was perfect karmic justice.

He turned around and slipped back out the portrait hole, heading straight for the locker rooms without even thinking. He knew what would take his mind off of all this, but he was sorely disappointed to find the showers well and truly empty for the first time all week.

Slumping against the wall, Harry waited for hours for the cock to appear, but it never did, and it gave Harry plenty of time to take a good hard look at his life. This wasn't ever going to make him happy. Ginny wasn't the one for him, but out there, somewhere, there would be someone who made him feel as alive and desirable as he'd felt over the last few days with the nameless appendage. When he finally dragged himself from the cold wet floor, Harry had resolved not to come back here again, no matter what the urge.  
\------------------

Theo wasn't speaking to him, Greg and Blaise were playing a very one-sided match of Wizard's Chess in the corner and there wasn't a single book in his collection that caught Draco's interest at the moment. He'd spent all day feeling ill, and despite now knowing who had been responsible for his immense pleasure over the last few days, part of him still wanted to go back.

But he was stronger than that. He resisted the need that coiled tightly in his gut and remained planted in the common room, staring blankly at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He wagered the esteemed Founder would have never gotten himself into such a sticky predicament.

"You and Potter have a fight?" Theo mocked, but Draco ignored him. Potter was another story altogether. Hot. Cold. Angry. Nice. He kept flip-flopping every time they ran into one another. It seemed they'd both been in a foul mood today, because their joint Herbology project had ended in a petty bickering match.

Sometimes the way Harry looked at him made his toes curl and his cock twitch, but he passed that off as a side effect from his ignored libido. The more he thought about withholding, the worse the addiction became, at least that's what he'd always heard about people who abused pain potions and the like. This was probably the same.

He shot Theo an appraising glance. The boy was fit, clever and quite attractive; maybe Draco could talk his friend into relieving a bit of this pressure. But no, Theo was just that, his friend. They had been since children, and as cross as Theo was with him at the moment, for some inexplicable reason, he wasn't going to worsen the situation by suggesting he let Draco use him for sex.

Resolved to his night of fathomless boredom, Draco got up and curled up on the sofa next to Theo. After a long pause, Theo began combing his fingers through Draco's hair as he started reading again. After so long a friendship, he knew Theo couldn't stay angry with him for too long.

Long after everyone else, including Theo, slipped off to bed, Draco still had trouble quieting his mind. He made his usual rounds when something was plaguing him – nicking a snack from the kitchens, wandering up to the Astronomy tower to look out over the grounds before slipping over to the Prefect's bath to chat with Moaning Myrtle.

He didn't tell her anything significant, but sometimes just talking with someone who didn't judge him was nice. But soon she was slipping off down the pipes again, leaving Draco to his own thoughts, not yet ready to head back to his dorm.  
\------------------------

Harry stared at the burgundy draping on his canopy bed, watching it flutter gently with the breeze wafting in through the open window. It was brisk out, but Harry had never minded the cold much, especially now when he wished more than just his toes would go numb.

What had he done?

The look on Ginny's face, one of horror and dismay, sent Harry's blood freezing through his veins. He could imagine that same look on the faces of his friends and family, George, Molly and Arthur, but worse; he could see that same look on Hermione and Ron's faces too. Harry sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair, knocking his glasses askew. He'd royally fucked up this time.

Not that there was an easy way to tell everyone he loved that he seriously suspected he was gay, but having Ginny find him like that and tell the whole world behind his back was really not the way he'd had in mind. In fact, his problem had stemmed from the fact that he hadn't really given it much concern at all. He'd simply dodged his boyfriendly responsibilities and indulged in illicit behavior without thinking. As hard as it was to acknowledge these new feelings, he should have made himself pay more attention to what he was doing to everyone else with his actions.

Clearly he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so Harry threw the covers off and got out of bed, trudging across the room to quietly dress. Throwing his cloak on, Harry slipped silently from the dorm and through the empty common room until he was out in the corridors. He wandered aimlessly for a long time, unsure where he wanted to go from here, both literally and figuratively. He wondered if it would be cleaner to preempt whatever outing Ginny had in mind for him and tell everyone himself, or just let it happen and weather the fallout as he had his whole life. Either option sounded exhausting.

When he found himself pacing back and forth in front of the Prefect bathroom doors, Harry nudged them open and headed to the sinks to splash some water on his face. It wasn't until he'd yanked the cloak away that he noticed he had company.

"You're not supposed to be here, Potter," drawled a familiar voice, an equally familiar shock of blond hair filling the mirror beside his own reflection.

"If I recall correctly, neither are you, Malfoy," he responded with a quirked brow. "Wasn't your Prefect badge revoked at the beginning of the year?" he goaded, feeling too rubbish to care about their truce at the moment.

"It wasn't revoked," Draco spat, voice laced with venom. "I surrendered it of my own volition, thank you so very much." Based on the bitterness in the Slytherin's tone, Harry doubted that was the whole truth, but he decided he'd rather leave it be. He had too much on his mind already to deal with the petulant blond. Instead he merely turned the tap on and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found Draco staring at him intently.

"What now?" he sighed, figuring Draco was still angling for a fight.

Malfoy blinked, as if pulling himself from a dream. "What are you even doing up so late?"

"What are you doing up so late?" Harry countered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I couldn't sleep," he replied rigidly.

"Neither could I," Harry agreed, turning and leaning against the bank of sinks and giving Malfoy his full attention. "Something you want to get off your chest?" he offered as amicably as he could.

Draco made a noise that was halfway between a scoff and a panicked gasp. "With you? Hardly."

Crossing his arms over his chest in determination, Harry felt an odd sense of empathy for his rival and pressed on. "Is it about your Father? I heard his trial is coming up in the next week or so."

Draco's features turned from stoic to menacing in the span of a blink, and Harry suppressed a shudder. "The Malfoy family affairs have nothing to do with you, Potter. Keep your filthy nose out of my business," Draco warned.

Harry lifted his arms in surrender. "Fine. I was only trying to be civil, since you insist on hanging about and staring at me," he huffed.

"I wasn't staring," Draco seethed. "And I was here first. Why don't you leave instead of hanging about in my way?"

"Fine!" Harry shouted, lifting his cloak to throw it over his shoulders. "I'll be happy to leave."

"Fine!" Draco shouted childishly back at him. "And perhaps you should be more concerned with your own affairs, Potter," he added, a devious smirk on his face as Harry turned to leave. "Did you even know that your precious girlfriend has been cheating on you?"

Harry went eerily still at the words. "No. She hasn't." He'd been the one cheating; besides, Malfoy was just trying to get under his skin. He couldn't possibly know what had transpired.

Draco's smirk only widened at Harry's protest. "Oh, trust me. I know firsthand. She's been sucking me off in the boys' locker room every night this week."

"T-that's impossible," Harry argued defensively. He was not going to allow Malfoy to spread lies about Ginny, girlfriend or not. "I've been with her nearly every night this week."

"How sneaky of her. Perhaps your little Weasley slag has more Slytherin in her than just my come then," he remarked crudely, and Harry clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Take it back, Malfoy. Ginny would never ever come near your cock," he spat, fingers twitching near his wand.

"Well, she didn't know it was me exactly." Draco shot him a devilish grin and Harry's eyes widened in confusion.

"What do you mean she didn't know it was you? Did you use Polyjuice or something?" he asked, irritation in his voice. "Godric, please tell me you didn't change into me. Even for a sick git like you, that's taking your obsession with me overboard," he goaded.

"I'm not obsessed with you, Potter," Draco snarled. "Why don't you go and ask your filthy girlfriend how many cocks she's sucked through the glory hole in the locker room? She's quite spectacular at it. I'm almost envious of you, Potter," Malfoy added with a wicked smirk, but Harry had lost all ability to speak. He went silent as the implication of Malfoy's words sunk in.

"You're wrong, Malfoy," Harry told him in a broken whisper. "Ginny's never touched you." Instead of elaborating, Harry turned on his heel and ran from the Prefect's bathroom as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't care that his invisibility cloak was only partially covering him and that anyone who saw him would see a disembodied head and feet running past. He just had to get away from that room, from that boy, and process this somehow.

All this time he'd been giving parts of himself, parts that no one else had ever known, to Draco Malfoy.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who reviewed and my lovely beta for this fic, Deb.

Draco stared after Harry's fleeing form in confused wonder. At last. It had only taken seven fucking years, but finally, finally, he'd managed to make the Chosen One speechless. He resisted the urge to preen, suddenly regretting his outburst. Sure, seeing Potter gaping like a fish had been quite satisfying, but what if Potter confronted the Weasley girl, as he undoubtedly would, and knowing Potter he'd do it in a public fashion. Then the entire school would know Draco's secret, and he didn't want anyone to know that his cock had been sullied by Ginny Weasley's mouth, and what's worse, he'd enjoyed it and gone back for more.

He still shuddered whenever he thought about it, whenever he saw her passing him on her way to class, blissfully ignorant that the man she'd been pleasuring each night was within earshot. It was disgusting how oblivious she was. She certainly played the part of devoted girlfriend well, always clinging just so to Potter's arm, flagging him down the moment he entered the Great Hall at any mealtime, passing him discrete notes and flirtatious winks in the corridors. Draco had noticed it all.

And he'd also noticed the shift.

He was actually mildly surprised that Harry had defended his lady love so passionately. It had been obvious for the last couple days that something was suddenly amiss between the disgusting lovebirds. She'd given Harry the cold shoulder at every opportunity and Potter had looked like a kicked Crup every time he caught her gaze. It was pathetic. But Draco had started to imagine that Potter knew what had happened and had broken up with her over it.

But maybe he was mistaken. Harry had seemed genuinely surprised by the idea, but he'd fled before Draco could taunt him further. He supposed either way it was a victory of sorts. Potter would always know that he'd lost in some significant way to Draco, and if he chose to blab about it, then the rest of the school would know too. Draco decided he could handle it if the rumors spread; after all, it's not as if it was anything more than sex.

Before his heart could protest, Draco straightened his robes and returned to the Slytherin common room, thinking perhaps now he might be able to sleep.  
\------------------------

Harry felt green. He'd never understood likening colors with emotions before now, but that was the only way he could describe the feeling - like earthy mold crawling up his esophagus and threatening to choke off his air supply and make him vomit. He'd carefully narrowed down where the feeling of illness originated, and he regretfully couldn't blame it on Malfoy, or even Ginny for that matter.

The feeling haunting his gut wasn't because he was on the verge of being outed as a gay man, or a loser whose girlfriend had cheated on him with a childhood enemy. It wasn't because Malfoy was an arse and got everything wrong, or because he couldn't live with the idea that his lips had touched Draco's cock. It wasn't envy and it wasn't disgust.

The general greenness originated from the fact that despite all the things he knew about Malfoy, all the bad and the very little good, Harry still wanted him with a fire that threatened to burn him alive.

Instead of the knowledge of Draco being his mystery man deterring his fantasies, it only managed to heighten them. Now the creamy thighs and light blond thicket of curls he'd glimpsed through the hole had a lovely face to go with them; a face with regal features, stormy gray eyes and soft pink lips. Even now, fidgeting in Potions class, all Harry could think of was kissing those lips and finding out how different they tasted from Draco's cock.

He knew his cheeks were likely flaming red, especially when he kept glancing at Malfoy, who was staring at him with the same intensity Harry noticed the night before. He was so relieved when the class was finally dismissed that he nearly tripped himself trying to leave the room. He glanced over his shoulder to see Malfoy smirk at him, but before he could shoot the prat a rude gesture, he ran into another student, sending them both to the hard stone, their books skittering across the floor.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry," he apologized automatically, grabbing up parchment and books randomly from the ground. When he glanced down and saw a scribble at the top of the pages that said 'Mrs. Ginny Potter' in cutesy scrolling letters, he glanced back to discover who he'd knocked over. "Gods, I'm an arse. Gin, I'm sorry," he repeated, offering her a hand up.

The look on her face made it clear she wasn't going to argue with his self-assessment, but she took his hand and stood primly, dusting herself off with a mild glare in his direction. Harry envied how quickly she bounced back from a humiliation, how strong she was no matter what. "I was on my way to see you, actually. I just hadn't expected to see you so closely." It was obvious to Harry she was attempting humor, but her tone was still firm, distant.

"Look, Gin…I'm really-"

"Sorry. I know," she sighed and Harry noticed for the first time she had dark circles under her eyes she was trying to conceal with glamours. She must not have been sleeping well either. A wave of guilt washed over him as she nodded toward an unused classroom and he obediently followed. "Harry," she began, as soon as the door clicked shut behind them. "I just need to know one thing."

"Ask whatever you want." Harry leaned against the wall, using it to brace both his body and his heart. He knew whatever this was; it was going to be bad.

"I've been thinking about us, about what went wrong. What I must have done wrong." She held up a hand to stop Harry's immediate protest. "I know it wasn't me. I mean, I realize that now. You can't help who you love, or apparently who you want to shag anonymously in the locker room," she added with a slight twitch to her lip. Harry was undecided if it was meant to be a snarl or a smile. "I just...were you ever going to tell me?" she demanded.

"Yes," Harry blurted at once. "I was working up the courage, and at the same time, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with me," he admitted. "I agreed to meet you that night so I could explain things."

She gave him a slightly skeptical look, but sighed. "There isn't anything wrong with you, Harry. You're gay. So what? It's not the end of the world," she said, taking the whole thing better than Harry had any right to expect. "And even if it were," she added with what Harry knew was a smile this time, "you've already dealt with the end of the world once. A second time should be cake."

Harry let out a long breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "Thanks, Gin. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'd been convinced you were going to tell everyone just to get back at me."

"That's mildly insulting, Harry," she muttered with a frown. "Although, the thought briefly crossed my mind the night I caught you, so I suppose I can forgive the slight."

"I really am sorry, Gin. For everything," he said with a sheepish grin, but she just rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly.

"Stop apologizing. I get it. I mean…I don't get it at all, but I will. Probably. Eventually. Maybe we can even be friends again once this all boils over," she said, her voice a bit sad. "I'll need a bit of space though."

Harry sighed, but nodded knowingly. "I get it. I'm sure Hermione and Ron will feel the same way after I've told them."

"Maybe not," Ginny offered in support. "They weren't the ones dating you, after all. Although, I would pay good money to see my brother's face when you tell him."

"You're evil," Harry pointed out fondly, and they left the room on relatively good terms. Maybe this wasn't the end of the world, like Ginny had said. There were plenty of gay wizards out there, and his new revelation didn't mean he had to sacrifice the love and family he'd been dreaming about. The dream just needed to shift slightly to accommodate an extra cock.

But as he climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower that night after dinner, he knew deep down that not just any other wizard would do. Despite everything he knew about Draco, his past, his family, his bad habits, Harry still couldn't imagine anyone else filling him with the kind of desire Harry felt with Malfoy.

So, when he glanced out the window to see a shock of blond hair in the distance, making the distinct journey toward the pitch, Harry made a split second decision to follow and hoped he wouldn't regret it.  
\-----------------------------

The cool tiles echoed under Draco's dragon hide boots as he paced the locker room, his eyes continually darting to the hole in the wall. After denying himself for several days, Draco felt sure he'd broken himself of the need for the kind of pleasure he'd been getting from The Mouth. But no, it wasn't The Mouth any longer. It was Ginny Weasley, Potter's girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend as things had seemed lately. Why the thought of Harry being free of her sent pulsing shivers down his spine was beyond him, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He couldn't seem to make himself visit the wall again now that he knew who was on the other end.

He knew this would happen, knew his curiosity would bite him in the arse and ruin everything, yet he'd still peeked. And now he wished for ignorant bliss once more.

Though the urge was still there, he just couldn't seem to make himself act on it. With a frustrated huff, Draco threw his hands up in defeat and stormed toward the door, stopping when it pushed open roughly, almost smacking him in the face.

"Good, you're still here," Harry said, but he didn't look relieved. He looked angry and flustered.

"I was just leaving," he replied, angling to get around the Gryffindor. He didn't want another confrontation. He'd regretted his words to Potter the other night the moment the door had shut behind him, but he couldn't keep apologizing. He didn't know how.

"About the other night," Harry pressed, obviously ignoring Draco and not giving him an inch to get past him. "What you said about Ginny-"

"It wasn't my place," Draco leapt in. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Yes," Harry ground out. "You should have, but that's not what I meant. I came here to tell you that it wasn't Ginny."

Draco's inherent need to always be right and his desire not to fight with Harry anymore warred within him. "Harry, I saw her. I know it's hard to hear, and I feel like a heel for telling you the way I did, but I saw her with my own eyes."

"She was there, but it wasn't her," Harry said, taking a deep breath and letting it out very slowly. "She broke up with me that night. That's why you saw her. But I was still inside."  
\-----------------------------

Harry's heart pounded as he willed Draco to understand what he meant without actually saying it out loud, but the blond continued to look at him in confusion. "You were still inside? So, you knew what she was up to?"

With a heavy sigh, Harry stepped forward, shaking his head. "It wasn't her," he repeated. "It was me."

His voice was quiet, halting, as he waited for Draco's response. He could have left it. Draco had thought all this time that it was Ginny, and she wasn't going to tell Harry's secret, so he could have let the blond keep assuming a lie. Then Harry wouldn't be standing here having the most awkward conversation of his life and Draco wouldn't be gaping at him like a fish. But the more he thought of the potential here, if Draco shared even an inkling of his feelings, Harry knew couldn't waste this opportunity and be left to wonder forever.

"You?" Draco rasped, his brow knit into a frown as something seemed to dawn on him and he scoffed. "I understand your need to defend her honor, but this is excessive, even for you, Potter."

Anger boiled through Harry in an instant. Anger at himself for all the problems he'd caused over the last few weeks. Anger at Draco for not believing him, for laughing at him. Anger at the desire he still felt for the Slytherin in spite of everything. He launched himself at Draco, pinning him to the cold wall as he sunk to his knees and tore his finely tailored trousers open.

"Potter!" Draco shouted, his hands moving to bat Harry's away, but he was too determined. "H-Harry, what are you doing?" Draco demanded, but Harry thought he was being pretty clear when he freed Draco's cock and gave it a firm stroke.

He gave Malfoy a moment to protest, but when nothing came out but a soft gasp, Harry dove in, swallowing the familiar prick to the hilt with a heady moan. He looked up, his eyes locking with Draco's wide-eyed gaze as he bobbed up and down, licking and sucking as he'd learned Draco enjoyed over the past week.

As Draco's shock seemed to melt away, his hand came down to fist in Harry's wild hair, dragging him deeper onto his cock with a loud groan. Harry couldn't believe he'd missed out on this perfect sound the other times, the way it vibrated through him and made his own cock pulse in his trousers. As Harry found his rhythm, the beautiful noises he pulled from the blond increased in both volume and intensity. It drove Harry mad, his hands constantly roaming up Draco's flat stomach, down to cup his arse, everything he could touch that had been denied him from behind the wall.

Harry felt Draco tense, the head of his cock expanding slightly just before Harry's mouth was filled with hot jets of release. Harry gripped Draco's thighs, digging his fingers in as he swallowed around the twitching flesh in his mouth before rising and pinning himself against the blond's taut frame. He kissed the Slytherin before he had a chance to protest, moaning at the flavor of his mouth and hoping this wouldn't be the last time he tasted him this way.

Surprisingly, Draco returned the kiss with equal passion, his tongue entering an intricate dance with Harry's while the Gryffindor rutted awkwardly against him, pressing his erection against Draco's waning cock and grinding, seeking release. He found it a moment later, moaning into Draco's mouth as he came violently in his trousers, too turned on to be embarrassed.

When they parted for air, both boys simply stared at one another, chests heaving, lips parted and swollen. "It was you," Draco breathed in awe, making Harry grin wryly. "So, now what?"

Harry licked his lips and swallowed his pride, coaxing up every ounce of Gryffindor courage in his veins. "I'd like this to continue," he admitted. "I sort of like you."

"Sort of?" Draco repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a matching grin. "Sort of. For now, at least. Who knows what that could turn into down the road, though?"

He felt Draco shiver beneath him and nodded somberly. "I think I could entertain that idea," the blond responded haughtily, but even as his blasé words left his lips, his grip on Harry's hips tightened possessively and Harry knew this was the beginning of a glorious relationship.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next story options: A. Beauty & the Beast for the Twisted Faerie Tales series. B. SongFics based on my lovely Florence + Machine C. A non-Drarry fic (I have several other pairings I'm working on) D. Something else entirely (Ideas welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'll leave you all to go burn your eyes out while you wait for the next chapter. *Kisses*


End file.
